Le plus beau présent
by Yuki-piyoko
Summary: réponse au défis de juillet du WSAC sur l'anniv de Yuuri. Wolfy cherche un cadeau pour son chéri, mais ne trouve rien et panique 1 peu, arrivera til à trouver un Kdo avant l'heure H?


Ecriveuse: Yuyoko (Yuki-Piyoko)

Titre : Le plus beau présent

Base : Kyou Kara Mao;

Genre : réponse au défis de Juillet du WSAC sur l'anniversaire de Yuuri. OS; Romance/ shonen ai/humour

Rating: G

Pairing : YuurixWolfram bien sûr !

Savez vous quel jour on est ?

Oui vous là devant votre écran, c'est à vous que je parle. Alors vous savez ?

Figurez vous que c'est l'anniversaire du Maoh ! Oui vous avez bien entendu, c'est l'anniversaire de ce nigaud de Yuuri ! Ce soir ! Dans approximativement 8 heures, 24 minutes et 34 secondes.

Et moi Wolfram, son fiancé attitré, sue sang et eau depuis une semaine pour lui trouver un cadeau.

Et sans vouloir céder à la panique…..

Je n'ai toujours rien trouvé !

Car je veux lui offrir le cadeau le plus beau possible ! Il n'est pas question que quelqu'un offre un meilleur cadeau que moi à MON fiancé ! C'est une question d'honneur ! Je suis sûr que cet empoté ne se doute même pas du mal que je me donne! Il faut que je lui trouve quelque chose de spécial, quelque chose que personne d'autre ne pensera à lui offrir et quelque chose qui le comblera !

« Ca, ça n'ira pas.. » dis je en reposant l'article dans sa vitrine et en continuant mes recherches infructueuses.

Et puis zut. C'est quoi d'abord cette stupide tradition de son monde, d'offrir un cadeau pour les anniversaires ? Et pourquoi diable Gunther a t-il voulu absolument qu'on respecte cette fichu tradition ? Il aurait été tellement plus simple qu'on respecte notre coutume.

Il aurait suffit qu'il aille dans le temple du haut de la montagne assister à la cérémonie des natifs du mois de Juillet et recevoir la bénédiction des prêtresses et puis ensuite il y aurait eu une fête, le baiser au fiancé et puis voilà, basta, on aurait fini avec. Mais noooon ! Il a fallu que Gunther trouve

« Merveilleusement excitant »

de faire un bal grandiose avec toute la noblesse mazoku pour que chacun viennent présenter ses vœux et offrir un cadeau au Maoh.

Et mon baiser dans le lot ? Disparut ! Plus de baiser pour le fiancé!

Ce sera une bonne manière de faire Yuuri rencontrer du monde avait il dit. Comme si Yuuri avait besoin de rencontrer du monde. Après tout, il m'a déjà moi ! Est-ce que ce n'est pas largement suffisant ? Bien sûr que si !

Je veux dire, regardez moi ! Ne suis je pas tout bonnement divin et incroyablement agréable. Ne suis je pas somptueusement beau?

Je suis d'accord avec vous, je suis parfait !

Alors pourquoi Yuuri semble t-il ne pas s'en rendre compte ?

Toujours en train de batifoler avec le premier venu!

Toujours en train de dire que nos fiançailles ne compte pas pour lui….

Je n'ose imaginer ce qu'il se passera si quelqu'un lui offre un meilleur cadeau que le mien !

A cause d'une autre fichu coutume qui dit que si on refuse un cadeau de son fiancé on romps les fiançailles avec celui ci. Si par contre on l'embrasse c'est signe qu'on demande à se marier dans le mois. Mais bien sûr, personne ne demande à enlever cette tradition, c'est la tradition du baiser au fiancé après la cérémonie d'anniversaire qu'il faut qu'on enlève.

Je vous jure, si je tenais Gunther là maintenant, je lui ferais sa fête.

Si par malheur, Yuuri n'aimait pas mon cadeau… Ca voudrait dire… Que nos fiançailles seraient rompus !

NOOOOOOOOOOON je ne veux pas !

C'est un imbécile, naïf, nigaud et empoté, mais moi je l'aime mon yuuri !

En plus ! Il y aura plein d'ennemis potentiel à cette stupide fête! Plein de dragueurs de Yuuri qui ne se gêneront pas pour essayer de le séduire ! Je dois me préparer à tous leur faire comprendre qui est l'unique fiancé de ce dadais !

Mais d'abord ! Le cadeau !

Courage Wolfram ! Il faut que tu trouves quelque chose de spécial !

**H-4 avant le début des hostilités**.

Bon Wolf, ne panique pas ! Tu n'as toujours rien trouvé et toutes les boutiques fermeront dans moins d'une heure… Mais on ne panique pas.

Qu'est-ce que je pourrais lui offrir d'original et de personnel… Quelque chose qui deviendrait sentimentalement important…… ?

Par ce que je ne suis pas Conrad moi. Lui il lui suffit d'offrir à Yuuri une paire de chaussettes pour que ça deviennent des chaussettes porte bonheur. Il lui donnerait un caillou ramassé par terre que ce nigaud le garderait précieusement dans sa poche en le regardant tendrement les jours où il aurait le cafard.

Fichu Conrad… Je te déteste…  
Et puis je suis pas Onisan non plus… Alors lui confectionner quelque chose, je sais pas si j'en serais capable…

« AAAAAAH ! » Je soupir de frustration assit sur mon banc.

…. La vie n'est qu'acharnement jusqu'à la mort…..

**H-2 avant le pire moment de mon existance**

Ok ! Maintenant je panique !

Je suis fichu !

Je n'ai même pas un cadeau quelconque à lui offrir !

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAh

Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?

Bon wolf ! on respire !

Inspire

Expire

Inspire

Expire

C'est ça, ça va mieux !

Il est indigne de toi de courir dans les couloirs complètement affolé !

Il faut sauvegarder les apparences jusqu'au massacre.

Au même moment, Gunther passe avec un énorme paquet cadeau dans les bras, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

Je dois sembler décomposé car il me demande de sa voix enjouée.

« Ah Wolfram sama ! Vous avez l'air très pâle ! Etes vous souffrant ? »

« Non.. Tout va bien.. » dis je en essuyant mes sueurs froides.

« J'ai hâte de voir les cadeaux qui seront offert à sa majesté ! Tout cela est si excitant ! » fit il en riant !

J'essaye de rire aussi.

« Ah oui… »

« Qu'allez vous lui offrir ? » me demanda t-il ensuite.

« Euh.. C'est un… secret… » dis je .. « Quelque chose d'exceptionnelle.. »

« Merveilleux ! Bien, je vais déposer mon cadeau dans mes appartements avant d'aller vérifier comment vont les préparatifs. A plus tard Wolfram sama. »

« C'est ça.. A plus tard. » fis je en partant dans le sens opposé.

Bravo Wolfram… Fantastique. Alors… C'est quoi ce cadeau exceptionnelle que tu vas offrir à ton fiancé dit moi ? Parce qu'il me semblait que tu n'avais pas encore trouvé, c'est bizarre..

Peut être que si je mange des bais empoisonnés je vais tomber malade assez vite pour ne pas participer à la fête et je lui achèterais un truc demain..

Mais non, je ne peux pas faire ça, j'avais oublié que je devais protéger mon stupide nigaud ce soir….  
Bon

Il n'y a plus qu'une seule solution…

Wolfram mon cher !

Il faut être fort et faire ce qu'il y a à faire.

Et sur ce, je me dirige le front haut vers mes appartements.

* * *

Dans le riche et magnifique décor de banderoles et de rubans de la salle de bal, une foule animée rie ou discute avec joie. Les buffets fastueusement garnis et somptueusement décorés de sculptures sur fruits et autres ornements remportent un franc succès. Bref, toutes les conditions son réunis pour réussir une belle fête. Pourtant, je m'ennuie. Je suis vraiment heureux de tous les efforts qu'on fait Gunther et les autres pour organiser les réjouissances, mais le rôle d'un Maoh peut parfois être horriblement soporifique.

Je veux dire, regardez moi. Assis tout seul sur cet énorme trône à attendre sans bouger que tout le monde soit arrivé pour commencer le bal alors que je devrais être en train de m'amuser pour fêter mes 18 ans.

J'ai passer les dernières semaines à apprendre le nom et la vie de toutes les personnes qui sont invités et en plus il a fallu que je reprenne des cours de danse.

Tout ça parce qu'en l'honneur d'une des filles du comte de pétaouchnock on va devoir danser la danse traditionnelle de son pays, en plus des diverses valses et autres que l'on danse d'habitude..

Chouette hein ?

J'ai passé la matinée à saluer du balcon tout Shin Makoku venu spécialement pour moi.

J'en est été ému, comme les deux dernières années, mais cela reste éreintant.

Pour le bal, il n'y a que les nobles Mazoku et quelques humains en paix avec nous.

Ce qui veut dire que je suis lié par le protocole et que je dois faire attention à mes moindres faits et gestes. Imaginez vous comme c'est amusant….

Je ne connais pas encore toutes les traditions et je n'ai pas envie de ramasser un objet que quelqu'un aurait laisser tomber et me retrouver à devoir tatouer son nom sur mon épaule; ou ne pas ramasser un truc et me retrouver en infraction diplomatique.

Bref.. C'est le pied intégrale.. Non franchement, je sens que je vais m'amuser.  
Et Wolfram qui ne me parle plus depuis une semaine…

Est-ce que j'ai fait un truc qui lui a pas plu ?

J'ai pas utilisé la bonne fourchette au déjeuné ou quoi ?

Je jette un coup d'œil à Greta, assise dans le fauteuil à mes côtés. Elle a l'air de s'amuser autant que moi à regarder les invités, les pieds balançant dans le vide. La pauvre puce. Elle tourne la tête vers moi et me sourit. Et je lui rend un sourire tendre.

Elle porte une jolie robe de mousseline bleu. Elle est adorable ma fille chérie.

On fait quand même une famille étrange à nous trois.

Je regarde Wolfram.

Avec toujours ce maintient aristocratique il toise la foule d'un regard mauvais…

Dieu seul sait pourquoi, il a l'air d'en vouloir à la terre entière.

Peut-être à cause de la fille qui me fait de l'œil à droite depuis le début de la soirée.

Depuis le temps, il devrait savoir qu'il n'a rien à craindre de ce côté là.. Ca fait longtemps que j'ai laissé tomber l'idée de trouver quelqu'un d'autre que lui à Shin Makoku.

Mais je dois avouer qu'il est toujours aussi beau. Dans sa sublime toilette de bal bleu foncé ; une cape retenue par une petite broche argenté couvrant ses épaules. Ses cheveux blonds toujours aussi brillants et des grands yeux verts toujours aussi électrisants.

Mon fiancé est un magnifique bishonen.

Vous devez vous dire comme moi que c'est bizarre d'être fiancé à un homme alors que j'en suis un moi même n'est-ce pas ?

Pour tout vous dire, tout ça a commencé il y a un peu plus de 2 ans, lors de mon arrivé ici, je l'ai demandé en mariage par erreur… Et depuis, il est mon fiancé.

Au début, j'ai cru que c'était une blague et que tout ça finirait par s'arrêter.

Et pourtant, jusqu'ici il est toujours mon fiancé et j'ai fini par m'en habituer.  
Mine de rien..

J'aime beaucoup Wolfram.

Je suis coupé dans mes réflexions par les trompettes qui annoncent le début des festivités.

Alors, si je me souviens correctement, d'abord tout le monde va se présenter, et il faut que je dise un truc gentil avant de recevoir mon cadeau. Après petite courbette, sourire hypocrite et un « merci infiniment pour ce cadeau » avant même de l'ouvrir. Après je l'ouvre en enlevant le papier avant le ruban ! Très important yuuri, n'oublie pas cette règle stupide, le papier avant le ruban si tu ne veux pas vexer tout le monde.

Pendant que je tergiversais sur les nombreuses règles que Gunther avait passé tant de temps à m'apprendre ces dernières semaines, Je vois quelqu'un s'approcher de moi.  
Merde, j'ai pas suivis son nom !

Zut, je vois pas du tout qui c'est…

Je suis mal barré là.

« Fotre Mafezté ! Fe fuis honoré d'afoir été infité four un felle éfènement que fotre royal anniferzaire. »

Minute papillon, cette prononciation bizarre, Gunther m'a parler, du comte trucmuche qui parle comme ça. Allez quitte ou double.

« Je suis heureux de vous voir, comte trucmuche, comment va la comtesse trucmuche et vos deux enfants bidule et chose ? » dis je en espérant tomber juste.

« Parfaitement bien, merfi de fous zen inquiéter mafezté ! » me répondit l'homme avec un sourire.

Ok Yuuri, tu t'en es sortit cette fois, mais t'auras pas toujours fette, cette chance, alors concentre toi.

Ainsi passa la première heure de la soirée, blabla, cadeau, révérence, au suivant. Mortel quoi!

Bien sûr tout le monde est super gentil, et les cadeaux plus beaux les uns que les autres, mais bon, ça reste plein d'inconnus que je ne connais ni d'Eve ni d'Adam et dont je ne sais rien des pensées véritables. C'est loin de mon habituel anniversaire en famille.

Ah, c'est au tour de Gunther.

Il est annoncé, son nom entier, ça me fait toujours bizarre de l'entendre.

Il dévoile son énorme cadeau enveloppé d'un papier rose.

Ouah…

C'est bien Gunther.. Qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu m'offrir lui ? Je m'attend au pire.

J'ouvre ; le papier avant le ruban ; et découvre un énorme œuf.

…….

Un œuf…. Qui fait à peu près moitié ma taille…. Rose…. Avec des tache vertes et bleu….

« Gunther… C'est… Merveilleux… Un œuf de…. Hum… de…. »

De quoi au juste ?

Il veut que j'en fasse quoi ?

Une omelette pour rentrer dans le livre guiness des recors ?

« C'est un œuf de Chiriozore. » me dit il avec un grand sourire.

« Oui.. Bien sûr ! Un œuf de Chiriozore ! Merci Gunther, je suis très heureux de ce cadeau, j'en prendrais soin ! Comme ça à du être difficile à trouver ! » fis je avec entrain.

Note pour plus tard : chercher que diable est un chiriozore.

Gunther me lança un sourire éclatant qui me rendit presque aveugle et retourna à sa place.

Quelques bijoux et deux ou trois nouvelles tuniques… ,noires pour changer, plus tard, ce fut à Conrad de m'offrir son cadeau.

Chouette !

Visage aimable,

Sourire doux,

Mon Conrad comme à son habitude monte les trois marches et me tend une petite boîte.

Je l'ouvre ; papier avant le ruban ; et là, je suis heureux.

Une pierre ! (x)

Il a ramassé une pierre rien que pour moi ! (xx)

Mais ce n'est pas n'importe quelle pierre ! (xxx)

C'est une pierre du royaume de Sand, je me souviens du cours de Gunther sur ces pierres porte bonheur que l'on trouvaient dans les montagnes. Elles étaient noires de geais et parsemés de paillettes d'argent. On en faisait des colliers pour porter chance au guerrier du royaume.

J'adore.

Je lui souris et le remercie chaleureusement pour ce cadeau.

Maintenant, c'est au tour de Cherry

La blonde s'avance vers moi avec un immense sourire, qui ne me rassure absolument pas.

Elle me tend un paquet.

Je retiens ma respiration en l'ouvrant et referme immédiatement le paquet ensuite.

Mais que s'est il passé dans son esprit malade quand elle m'a offert ça ?

« Merci infiniment » lui fis je rouge comme une écrevisse.

Elle me fit un sourire satisfait et retourna à sa place.

L'aîné des trois frères maintenant.

Gwendal m'offre des livres. De jolies livres de contes Mazoku… Ouais.. Il en a pas l'air, mais Gwendal, c'est un tendre.

Et enfin, tout le monde est passé, il ne reste plus que mon joli blond et mon adorable fille.  
Greta saute de non énorme fauteuil et me tend un paquet.

Je l'ouvre et sort une petite peluche en mailles bleu, grossièrement tricoté et ressemblant à un petit lapin…. Ou un cochon avec de longues oreilles….

Je la prend dans mes bras et l'embrasse.

« C'est Gwendal qui m'a aidé ! »

Son commentaire me fit rire. Après tout, l'image d'un Gwendal apprenant à tricoter à une petite fille de 10 ans était assez drôle.

Maintenant, c 'est Wolfram qui s'avance vers moi.

En rougissant il me tend une enveloppe.

Intrigué, je la prend… Bon problème.. Pas de ruban…. J'espère qu'il n'y a pas de stupides traditions sur la manière d'ouvrir une enveloppe.

Je l'ouvre et vois tout le monde retenir sa respiration.

Quoi encore ! Il faut l'ouvrir par le bas cette satanée enveloppe ?

Et puis zut, elle est déjà ouverte, tant pis.

Je la renverse pour faire tomber ce qu'elle contient dans ma paume et me retrouve avec une mèche de cheveux dans les mains.

Une couleur doré et brillante.  
Les cheveux de Wolfram sans aucun doute.

Mais… Pourquoi m'offre t-il des cheveux ?

Je lève la tête et rencontre son visage rougit.

Toute la salle me regarde avec des yeux de poissons fris.

Ok.. Quelqu'un pourrait il m'expliquer la signification d'une touffe de cheveux ?

Je jette un coup d'œil à Conrad qui me sourit.

Aide moi Conrad, que dois je faire ?

Il me montre ses doigts en signe de V, mais il ne signifie pas victoire, il parle du nombre 2.

J'ai deux solutions.

Il me montre le chiffre 1 et mime le geste de jeter quelque chose par terre, puis, il pousse Yosak.

Il me montre ensuite le chiffre 2 et il embrasse Yosak sur la joue ; Le blond le prend ensuite dans ses bras..

Ok ; en fait, j'ai deux solutions, soit je refuse son cadeau et Wolfram va me faire la gueule, soit je l'embrasse pour le remercier et il sera content..

Ouais, c'est pas trop compliqué.  
Pas de problème, mais j'aimerais qu'on m'explique après ce que veut dire la mèche de cheveux quand même.

Je me lève et m'approche de Wolfram. Puis je dépose mes lèvres sur ses joues.

Le contact sur sa peau douce et très agréable.

J'entend un HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO dans la salle et je ne comprend définitivement rien.

Mais Wolfram me sourit.

Attendez….

Wolfram me sourit ?

Un sourire doux, heureux, mais timide.  
Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait bon sang !

Je ne comprend toujours rien quand il vient se blottir dans mes bras et que tout le monde dans la salle nous applaudit.

« Après ce grand moment d'émotion, mesdames et messieurs » résonne la voix amplifié de Murata dans une machine de Annisina prévu à cet effet. « Nous allons passer à la première danse. Le couple royal va nous faire le plaisir d'ouvrir le bal ! »

Wolfram noue ses longs doigts fins dans les miens.. Il a de jolis doigts Wolfram… Et m'emmène sur la piste où nous commençons une valse.

Il est rayonnant. Jamais je n'ai vu Wolfram si heureux.

Qu'est-ce que c'était cette histoire de cheveux ?

« Mesdames et Messieurs, vous pouvez maintenant rejoindre le couple royal sur la piste ! » résonna encore la voix de Murata.

« N'est-ce pas merveilleux que notre cher Maoh ait enfin décidé de se marier ? » continua t-il.

QUOI ?

Anisinna prit part aux commentaires.

« Tout à fait votre excellence, et quel jolie attention Wolfram Von Bielefeld, son fiancé a t-il eu en lui offrant cette promesse d'amour éternelle pour son anniversaire, n'est-ce pas ? »

« D'autant plus merveilleux qu'elle a été accepté par le Maoh et qu'ils devront maintenant se marier dans le mois ! » dit Murata comme s'il m'informait de la situation.

QUOI ?  
DANS LE MOIS ?

« Nous devons admettre que sa majesté a du goût ! » dit Anissina

« Mais n'est-ce pas normal ! » fit une nouvelle voix qui n'était autre que celle de Cherry

« J'ai toujours su que mon fils ferait fondre le cœur du Maoh ! »

Mais dans quelle galère me suis je encore fourré moi ?

Je sens quelque chose contre mon épaule et je vois la tête de Wolfram doucement posé dessus.  
Puis il la relève doucement et croise mon regard.

Je rougis… Jamais je n'ai vu ses émeraudes me regarder de façon si tendre. Je me sens aspiré par ses beaux yeux verts.

« Je suis heureux, Yuuri. » chuchote t-il à mon oreille. « J'ai eu peur que tu refuses.. »

« Pourquoi ? » demandais je à tout hasard.

« Parce que je croyais que tu ne m'aimais pas… Tu avais toujours l'air de ne pas vouloir qu'on se marie.. Alors je m'accrochais… tout seul… »

Je me sens étrange… Mon estomac remue bizarrement, mais je me sens pourtant bien.

Une envie me prend de caresser doucement sa joue. Ses lèvres roses semblent m'appeler, alors, doucement… Je descend sur elles. Je les effleure, je sens son souffle frôler ma bouche. Mon désir prend le dessus et je l'embrasse doucement. Ce contact de mes lèvres sur les siennes est le plus agréable que je n'ai jamais vécu. Je le goûte un nouvelle fois avec tendresse et emporté par ce goût suave je le prend une 3ème fois.

Notre regard trouble se croise.

Il rougit.

Je découvre de nouveaux sentiments.

J'ai toujours su que Wolfram m'était cher.. Mais je n'avais jamais compris la nature de mes sentiments pour lui.  
Pourtant, le désir qui me brûlait subitement les reins ne pouvaient pas être autre chose.

Cette envie de sentir sa chaleur, ce besoin irrationnel de dévorer ses lèvres.

Peut-être n'était ce si mal finalement.. Que j'ai accepté son cadeau… ?

« Dis Wolfram.. »

« Moui.. ? »

« Tu m'aiderais à utiliser le cadeau de Cherry ce soir? »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Tu verras lorsqu'on sera couché. »

Il me regarde sans comprendre et je lui souris avant de reprendre ses lèvres.

Ce n'est pas grave.

Je finirais par le convaincre de l'utiliser un jour.

Après tout.. On sera bientôt marié..  
Cette pensée loin de m'effrayer me fit sourire.

Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte au cour de ces deux années en sa compagnie, qu'il m'était devenu si naturel d'être avec lui.

Pour moi rien n'avait changé entre nous, mais mon cœur l'avait déjà choisit.

Je l'aimais.. Et maintenant, je le savais.

Le bal continua pendant plusieurs heures sans que je ne puisse me défaire des bras de mon ange blond, et tandis que nous rejoignions notre chambre bien plus tard, je repensais à mon anniversaire et aux circonstances de mon mariage avec Wolf et me rendis compte qu'il était, le plus beau présent que la vie m'ai offert.

FIN

(x) ouais, je m'amuse.

(xx) ok j'arrête

(xxx) Ben oui, quand même, lol.

Voilàààààààààààààà fini bizooooos


End file.
